End of A Leash
by Sol-leks
Summary: Who is Kari? Is she a sweet and innocent perfect angel or an evil twisted heartbreaking girl. This is a dark story of how the evil Kari manipulates guys around her, from the over protective Tai, to the love struck TK, Davis, Willace. (Willkari).
1. Default Chapter

End of A Leash Part I.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon stuff. Not even a plushie.  
  
Tai's POV  
"Kari! Where are we going in that?" I asked. Or I inquired. It was 5:00 and she was dressed in a tight skirt. I couldn't believe my little sis was wearing...well...something I'd want Sora to be...err. nevermind.  
"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"  
"Last time I checked. You didn't wear something that would make Mimi blush just to plop in front of the TV. Do you have a date with TK?"  
"None of your business, Tai, now get out of my room!"  
"No need to bite my head off, a big brother has to be protective." I shrugged and left. I spun around at the sound of the door slamming shut. A second later I could see the bright lights flash from under the space under the door. I can actually understand. What better place to get away from a nosey brother than a nice romantic night get away in the digiworld. A place my digivice can't take me. I sure hope she was with TK, he's the only one I can trust around her. He's such a valiant dope.  
  
Willace's POV  
I paced in circles for half an hour. It was scary. I don't have many friends. Okay, I don't have any real friends. Not any humans anyway. My first best friends were from two twin digimon. I met my first human friend on the internet when I made the mistake of making my own digimon. Thank goodness Izzy and his friends were able to put him out of commission. I was getting nervous. The time flew away as I thought about how got to meet her. She seemed so truly concerned for me. I first gazed into her eyes across the ally and through the chain-linked fence. I wanted her to leave, I wanted her safe. I checked my digivice. 5:15. She was already 35 mins late. She was never late before. I find myself counting the seconds just to see her again. I think I really am in love. No, what I am I saying. I don't know what that is. I found my legs were weary and I collapsed on the picnic blanket and closed my tired eyes. I had all sorts of food in the basket which were already starting to stay out too long. Of course I know of a certain set of friends that nevermind what they eat. I was almost ready to go home when I opened my eyes and saw the most stunning girl I had ever seen. She smiled sweetly and approached. I quickly scrambled to my feet.  
  
"Hi Kari." No, I can't believe I said that! That sounds stupid.   
"Sorry I'm late, I had trouble ditching my brother." she smiled.  
"That's okay, I understand. Have a seat" I gestured and plopped down so I can lean against the tree. I felt safer knowing it there. I guess I was scared of rabid digimon. It was getting dark and the moon was the only source of lighting. Well there was plenty of ambiance form the fire I started and some natural lighting emitting from nearby digivillages.  
  
"Here, have a sub. It's an American thing." I said. She gave a worried expression as she caught the wrapped up sandwich.  
"I know what a sub is. We have em in Japan too." she said annoyed. Dammit, I sounded stupid, I cursed. "Whats in it?" she asked.  
"Oh, just turkey, lettuce and tomatoes with Russian." I answered meekly. She gave an unsure glance at it.  
"I have one with mayo if you prefer." I added.  
"No it's just fine." she said smiling and biting into it. She looked up and continued chewing.  
"Its good." After seeing she was pleased, I started on my own.  
"So what about Tai?"  
"What about Tai?"  
"Won't he be worried?" I added  
"He shouldn't, I'm a big girl now." She said with a forlorn expression.  
"Why so glum?" I asked.  
"You'd think it's ridiculous. I'm really not sad, just have a lot on my mind. Which reminds me, one of the things on my mind is giving you some green tea." she zips open her backpack and give me her thermos.  
"Thanks. I don't have any cups for us though. I just assumed we'd drink the soda I brought."  
"That's okay." she smiled. "We can swig from the same thermos, its not like I have cuddies or something." With an unsure feeling, I just dumbly held the thermos. Almost disgusted with that suggestion. I mean what if I backwash or something. I mean I'd hate to scare her off by doing something offensive. I mean when I'm with Davis, I usually pass when he gives me the water bottle. Usually grossed out from the floating debris that was once food particles. Big food particles. I guess Davis didn't chew to well either. I guess I was thinking too long again, because she snatched the thermos and took a gulp and handed the thermos back. I was astonished. What a confident and assertive woman, the perfect woman. She inched closer to me which kinda made me sink back farther into the tree. Yeah, I was uncomfortable. Luckily the air was cool or I'd probably sweat. Kari on the other hand was a cool as a cucumber. The fire died down a bit She shivered and bit and offered my shirt. She declined and then sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I thought she would have noticed my heart racing a million time a minute. We chatted awhile. This wasn't my first get together with Kari, but it was the first time she got this close to me. I looked down saw her shiny brown hair. What a beautiful lady. With the fire dying down. I tried to getup but that only made her hold of my tighter. I was afraid a bit. I wanted to get up. At the same time, I wanted to kiss her and hold her back.  
  
"Um, I can throw another log on the fire if you're cold."  
"Why don't you be my fire." she smiled wickedly. Was she coming on to me? How would I know? My only best friend is only a series of text I read every time I check my email. I can't tell. I guess this was a good time to tell her how I felt. But she closed her eyes and rested her head. I didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"Willace?"  
"Yeah?" I whispered weakly.  
"Did you ever think about making love to someone?" her eyes were still closed. I was a bit taken back. After not answering, she looked up at me.  
"Um...well, I'm sure everyone does, why?"  
"Oh nothing. It's just that some days I just want to feel close to someone. I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a..."  
"Oh, don't say that. I think you're a wonderful young lady. I understand completely. I wonder the same thing. But why?"  
"Well, it's just that I've never been able to get close to any guy, until I meet you. It's true. Davis and TK have a crush on me."  
"Davis, is good kid. He helped me understand working as a team and friendship." I added dumbly in his defense. For a computer genius, I sure am stupid with words.  
"He's a good leader. He acts and reacts without thinking. Just like Tai. That's why I can't stand him. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, Tai, but Davis is too much like him. He copies his wryly hair, his dumb remarks, soccer, and those STUUpid goggles." she giggles but then fades to a sad expression.  
"What is it?"  
"Then there's TK. I do care about him. I wish he could be my mine. I'm sure he does. I guess you can call him my boyfriend, everyone else does."  
"Your boy friend? What are you doing here with me?" I felt totally crushed at this moment.  
"Let me finish." she said angrily. "BUT he could never be mine. He's too, well, oafish. Don't get me wrong. We're friends. We've been friends for years. I think I even love him. But it would feel totally wrong. You know what I'm saying?"  
"I think so."  
"Anyway, I could never fall for any guy, and even if I did, I couldn't possibly go out with them. Not without hurting Davis or TK."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Kari."  
"The truth is, so many people like me, if I hear another kid tell me they have crush or in love with me, I'm going to scream."  
I felt semi heart broken, but more relieved I didn't say anything. I would hate for her to hate me. Or worse ruin the friendship we just built.  
"But aren't you on a date with me?" I asked  
"Then there is you. You don't even live in Japan, who would know? There's no TK, no Davis. Just you me and great out doors of the digiworld."  
Shaky, I dared to ask. "Who would know about what?"  
"About this." she smiled and leaned in kissing my neck. A surge of something awakened me form the daze I was in. It felt cool and wet. I loved it. I think.  
"Wait." I murmured as she continued to suck on my neck and yank shirt back until it fell past the sleeves of my long-T. She ran her warm arms up my shirt still kissing me.  
"No... don't." I caught her arms. I pushed her away and let my tears stream like the coward I was. "This is wrong."  
"I don't want TK or Davis, or Izzy or Matt. I just want you, Willace." She continued to press into me and just like the spineless kid that I was, I gave into her every wild desires and when it was all over, I pulled the other blanket over her sleeping body and kissed her soft creamy and beautiful skin on her shoulders and said. "I love you Kari" I wiped the tears streaming from my face and hugged her tightly. "I know you don't feel the same way, and that's what made this wrong. Yet I'll always be in love with you and that's what made it so right." I Shut my eyes and cried my self to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. The Morning After

The Morning After  
  
Tai's POV  
I lay in the bed of my bunk wondering why her room was empty at 1:00 in the morning. Usually, if she wasn't in her room. She was asleep in on the top of my bunk because it used to be our room when we were tots. She's grown so much. I remember the time she got her own room and she was scared of the monster under the bed and so she ran back to our room and hoped into the bunk with the blankets over her head. This wasn't the same as our home in Heighten View. It was our room after we moved form the so-called "Terrorist Attack." Anyway, where the hell can she be? She too young to be out this late. I sure hope who ever she's with is a gentleman. I'm glad mom and dad are out of town. Otherwise she'd be in deep shit. I got up and started playing quakeIII on my computer. Suddenly I found Kari on top of me, only half awake.  
"Kari, its 1 in the morning, have you any idea how late it is?!" I practically screamed.  
"I'm gonna give that TK a strict talking to about prompt-ness." I had my doubts about her. She was hiding something and it wasn't TK.  
"No! Don't say anything to TK." she yelled. "It was my fault. I was just strolling in the woods alone."  
"Since when did you go strolling dressed in skirt and blouse?" I glared. I folded my arms. Giving my big brother glare of death.  
"Okay, I was with someone, but I'm not telling you who, because its none of your business." she said. This made me wonder. Davis? No, she hates Davis. But then again, she reeked of his cheap cologne. Frustrated that Kari lied to me, I left the room and flipped the lights off.  
"Don't come home late again and if I catch Davis or TK in the act, I'll break their fingers and you can mark my words." I said and return to my room and fell on the bottom bunk. I used both beds depending on my mood. Whatever happened to my sweet little sister? It was late and Izzy had just gunned me in 5 round tournaments of Quake....Geek, I'd bet I'd blast him in paintball.  
  
  
Willace's POV  
Lopmon and Terriormon was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Actually its the first thing I felt when they jumped on me. I looked around and saw Kari was gone. I looked at my palm. It had an imprint of Kari's strawberry flavored lip gloss. It glimmered a pinkish red hue. I smiled. She must have left it for me when she left last night. I put my palm to my nose and inhaled deeply. I stretched and yawned and threw on my gray T and maroon shirt. I felt something out of place on my back.  
  
"So how was it?" Terriormon said.  
"It must have been great fun because you didn't come home. We were worried."  
"We're hungry."  
"Here's a half eaten sub." I said still feeling sad and empty. I sniffed it to make sure it was still fresh. Then I tossed it in the air where Lopmon hopped up and intercepted it. Hey scrambled around for the remains of my sub.  
"Here's some more, Kari didn't finish her's either."  
  
Finally after frustrating myself by reaching in down back I pulled out Kari's neck-handkerchief thingy! I didn't know if should laugh or cry. The thought of her made me sad. It must have gotten stuck in my shirt during our flurry. I placed it in my backpack. I wanted to see her so badly. Her presence makes my heart flutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis's Tale Second Installment.  
  
Davis's POV  
Well there was this one time I got close to Kari. I even got to kiss her. I looked up and I saw some kids in school looking and snickering at us. Then Kari smacked me angrily.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"You should have told me you were going to do that." she said in furious tone. Well as furious as she ever got. "That way, I could have smacked you for even asking and saved me the grief."  
I was going break down. I can't believe I did that. What an idiot I am.  
"Sorry, I guess I sort of imagined you letting me kiss you." I said in all honesty. This caused her to burst out laughing which made me sorta glad.   
"You're such an idiot." Then she grabbed me by the collar and kissed me back. I was really happy. Just so happy. I felt like a little kid. You know, how when your a kid and you just get that energy when you unwrap a Christmas gift. I felt like I just wanted to jump up and do stuff. Like I wanted to shovel snow on an entire parking lot until I was burned out. I just lit up. When she let go I, I got weak at the knees and just fell on the floor of the school. WOW, what a woman.  
"And that's all your ever going to get." she smiled. She started walking away. I got up and tried to catch up to her. I couldn't believe what just happened. I dreamed about doing that since forever.  
"Are you sure I can't get another one?" I begged.  
"Don't push it, Davis. But you can carry my book if you like." Wow, this is my lucky day, I guess. You can't loose em all. That's what I always say.  
"Sure. Can get a date than?" I pushed.  
  
Kari's POV  
My gosh, doesn't he ever shut up? I just wish I could push him out in front of a car sometimes. I though if I gave in and kissed him just once, he'd leave me alone. Now he can't enough of it. Its like Tai once said. If you give a man a fish....  
  
"For the last time NOOOO!!" I screamed. "I don't want to date you Davis. I just want to be friends and don't start blaming it on TK. I think of him as a friend too." ...A less anoying friend. Of course even TK couldn't help if he tried. I was tired of Davis's constant attention. I wish he would just give up and give me a break. I just want to go home. Maybe meet Willace there. He can give me a massage. He's got such wonderful hands. I need to get these knots out of my back. Only he has that oh-so satisfying touch.  
  
"Sorry Davis," I said. "I'm just tired. I want to go home and take a light cat nap." Yeah, after an intensive session with my American massuse. Then again. Tai was going to be late at practice leaving the house to myself.  
  
"Seeya, Kari" he shrugged.  
  
"Bye, Davis" I waved.  



	3. Love Me or Hate Me, I'm still Kari Kamiy...

Love Me or Hate Me, I'm still Kari Kamiya  
  
Kari's POV  
I sat on my bed. I was way too tired from school. I liked making people happy. I rather not see anyone hurt because of me. So I just bottled in my feelings. My desires. It sort of bottled up inside until I was sinking into the "Dark Ocean". No one realized the true power of the "Dark Ocean". I was no longer the bearer of light. Just like it changed Ken's digivice to the black d3, it changed me. In a way I can't explain. I'm still Kari, more or less. I feel what Kari feels. We are...I mean I am concerned about others. Kari would be sensitive to that. However, I'm different. I try too hard to please everyone. TK, Davis, my brother Tai, my parents. Of course the only one I end up hurting is myself. Why can't I live for a change? I want to make everyone happy, but its always at my cost. Now I hurt Willace. On the way back from school...I won't even get into it. I gave into making myself happy. I indulged in love-less passion with a boy head over heels for me. He's such a sweet boy too, the boy I wanted to please the most. He deserved pleasing. Some days I think he's the only one that could make me feel good and make all the worries go away. And he always does, even when he's not around. I curl up in my bed with covers pulled down, slide my hands down my shorts and between my legs. I close my eyes and pictures his. He has light clear aqua eyes. What a cutie.  
  
I moaned and quivered. Almost a bit too loud. Then came a knock at the door. Dammit! That just ruined my moment. Tai must have came home from soccer practice early.  
  
"What is it?" I called hoping no one heard me."  
"Can I come in?"   
"Yeah, I was just napping." I said, hiding my irritation.  
"Hey Kari, practice got rained out. Usually coach would just make up run in the rain, but today he told us to hit the showers. So you wanna order a pizza? Mom and Dad are going to be late again." he said.  
"No I'm not hungry." I said. "I just want some alone time. I'm sort of tired. I might be coming down with something." I lied. If there were anything I was coming down with, it would probably be the love bug.  
"Alright, but I'm getting cheese and sausage. Hey Kari, I've been meaning to have a heart to heart talk with you." he started. Oh no. "You know, bro to sis. Is something the matter? Cause you've been acting strange lately. Listen you can tell me anything."   
I most certainly can not tell him everything. Especially my feeling for Willace. I hope I wasn't falling in love with him. That would really suck. The best thing to do was to play along with Tai.  
"Is it about a certain blonde haired boy?" Tai pried some more. I nodded. "Well, I see, you're getting to that age where you're interested in boys your own age, or even older, but your still young and you have to take it easy."  
"Yeah, I know what your saying Tai. But didn't you and Sora...."  
"Yeah, well so what? Sora and I have known each other since tots and we've always been close." Tai stopped in his tracks to the next sentence. "I see what you mean. You've known TK just as long."  
"You know, Tai, you've been a great help. It's great to finally get my crush of my chest. You're the best." I smiled. How much more of this discussion could I take?  
"Well, anything Kari. What are big brothers for." He grinned. I'm sure he's gonna pat himself on the back and nominate himself brother of the year. Don't get me wrong. I love Tai, but face it, I need my space. Tai was finally getting up and leaving. I gave a sigh of relief  
"Tai?" I called. "I'll have my half with anchovies and olives." I gave my fakest academy award-winning smile.  
"Sure thing sis. If I don't puke." he gave a cute teasing big brother sneer.  
"Its for Gatomon." Tai nodded and left shutting the door.  
Thank goodness.  
  
My mind drifted back to Willace. His blonde hair. He's so meek, yet strong. I enjoy holding him tight to me. I felt my skin tingle as my nipples hardened. I looked down and noticed I was feeling moist. Shamefully, I got up and closed my bedroom door and locked it.  
  
To be continued....  



	4. Staying for Dinner

Staying for Dinner  
  
Willace's POV  
  
I had avoided Kari for days. It had to end. Her beautiful smile tormented me. Why would I avoid her? Its because I mean nothing to her. I'm just her plaything. A toy to have fun with and to cast aside when her friends were over.   
  
It all started when I left the digital world and came out of the digiport and ended up in Izzy's laptop in school. This was no accident. I programmed myself there. I said was experimenting with digital gate travel with he old digivices. Guess I just wanted an excuse to see Kari. Izzy was nice enough to lend me a tour booklet though I was hoping Kari would be my guide through the city. I quickly followed the map around the high school. That's when I saw her. I had brought the most wild, simple, and digitally elusive flower from the digital world. It was translucent and faded between a bright red glow to a soft pink and purple hue. It was perfect, although its not much more than a bunch of ones and zeros. Eventually that's all it would become once it dies. I wandered about Kari's school during the after school hours hoping to see her in the halls. There I saw her kiss Davis on the lips. I wanted to run away. Instead I watched in horror.   
  
I couldn't help it, that feeling of hurt. I waited and peered around the corner and watched her kiss Davis before soccer practice. I just stared at her. Tears flowed down my face. I wiped them away. I'm such an idiot for believing that she'd ever like me back. I dropped the flower and started walking a away. I heard her voice though.  
  
"Sorry Davis," she said. "I'm just tired. I want to go home and take a light cat nap."   
"Seeya, Kari" he shrugged.  
"Bye, Davis." Kari's voice trailed in the wind.. Then I heard a yell.  
  
"Willace! What are doing here?" she called. I heard her foot patter in a rapid succession to catch up to me.  
  
"Will-will, come back. Why won't you talk to me." Kari asked catching up behind me. I guess I wasn't in the mood for more heartbreaks or some excuses why she frenched Davis. I hate meeting her in the digiworld. What's wrong with her? No, what's wrong with me. Is it because she really likes Davis? Or is she using him too. I started walking through the path in the park. I tried to hide my face from Kari, who trailed off only a few steps behind.  
"Will-will, why are crying? Willace-baby, talk to me."  
"Kari, I saw you kiss Davis."  
"Oh Willace. I told you, there....well...I don't love Davis. I was wishing him luck for one of his meets. It's not like that at all. We're close." I stopped in my tracks. "Why are you here?"  
"Kari, I...I'm not sure what you meant that night in the digital world. But I know I really cared about you. It was more than caring. It was love. I tried to tell you, but I thought you knew when we...ackhem." I cleared my throat and rewiped my tears away. "you see. and well. I know it was nothing to you."  
"That not true Willace." she said. "I care. I care about you like a close friend. Why shouldn't friends screw?"  
"Becuase it's not real."  
"You're a hopeless romantic Willace" she sneered evilly. It made me hurt and angry. "I love your flower. Its beautiful." she said softly. I can see right through what she was doing. And I hated it. All of it. I wanted to clean my self from it.  
"Just like you." I said in a quiet tone.  
"Aww...Willace." she said kissing me on the cheek. "Wanna go for pizza?" she asked  
"Um... no, I have to get going. I have class in to attend at the university.  
"Oh, good bye." she said sadly.  
"bye." I said. I hoped I never saw her again. If did, I'd probably never be able to leave her again. She was so addictive. But like the most addictive drugs, they had unhealthy effects on the body and mind. She was a drug that felt good when she was around but heartbroken when she wasn't.  
  
  
Several Weeks later  
  
  
Willace's POV  
  
I laid in bed not picking up my papers or schoolwork. I just laid in bed staring at the white ceiling. I thought of Kari more and more. I thought about how she'd never want to see me again. I thought of her shiny brown hair and her sweet scent.  
  
"Willllll-Acccccceeeeee!" my mom hollered.  
"Yeah mom?" I said getting off my back.  
"You have company." she called  
"Who is it?"  
"Come see, dear" I got up and stumbled. I opened the door to my room and slowly came around the corner and saw Kari at the frame of the door. My mouth hung in shock. I didn't in a million years expect to see her. She was still the most beautiful girl in world.  
"Come in." My mom starts. "What a coincidence. I just finished lunch. How does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound for you and your friend?"  
"That happy to see me?" she smiled.  
"Yeah." I sighed. I forgot I was supposed to "hate" her. "Yeah mom! Sounds great." I called.  
"So, how about it, would you like eat lunch together?" I gave a lopsided grin.  
  
Mom put her coat on. "Willace, the soup is on the counter, be civil to you guest, you can go and serve it yourself. I'm going to step out for awhile and run some errands." she calls. On the way over she stops and scrubs a spot on my cheek like any mother would. "Your friend seems like a very nice young girl. She's so polite and sweet. Such a perfect young angel." I blushed, moms are so embarrassing. If mom only knew what we were doing together, she'd probably get a restraining order against her. Not that Kari would care. She'd probably find some other nice kid to corrupt. That was mean, but, I still don't understand why she would sleep with me and then still kiss Davis.  
"It was nice meeting you Kari."  
"Oh it was very nice meeting you too Mrs." Kari was cut off.  
"Please, call me Pam." mom said.  
"Okay Pam. Your son didn't mention how beautiful his mother was." I can tell my mom was impressed.  
"Oh go on. You know boys, they don't have the sense to mentions things like that. Have fun you two." she waved and left. I heard the door click shut. Kari flashed a wild look on her face. I didn't expect her to yank my head to her bosom. She laughed and tightened her grip around my head and pressed her chest to my face.  
"Oh Willace." she giggled running her fingers through my hair. "Lets go to your room."  
"No, Kari. Please don't. What if my mom comes back." I begged. "Come on Will-will. I wanna have fun." she gave a pout. "Make me feel protected by my strong and quiet American." she slid her tongue in my ear which caused me to feel uncomfortable. "Please stop, Kari. Enough is enough" I said sternly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Willace." she said. "Maybe I better go then." She looked utterly heart wrenched. I hated seeing her like that. I didn't think she really cared.  
"Wait, Kari. What about lunch?" I said yet another idiotic comment. She spun around with some spunk.  
"But Willace-baby, I came for dinner." she beamed. She pushed me on the coach and proceeded to undo my pants. I kissed her and panted as she forced breaths in-between kisses.  
"What a..(breath)..cozy place you have. (breath.)" she said.  
"I love you." I blurted. I was still pinned n my back. Her legs straddled my body. She stopped seriously and pulled her hair back and leaned forward again until our faces meet. A tear rolled down her face. As it rolled to her cheek, I intercepted it and kissed it. It was salty, yet the taste sent a vibration down my spine. I believe it felt good.  
"I can make you quiver like that again." she panted. She pulled the my undone pants partway down. Her head bobbed in-between my legs. It sent such wonderful impulses through my body. I just wanted it more.  
"Kari!" I gasped. "I'm gonna..." Her hands were warm too.  
"Let it go, Willace, its okay." she said softly. I moaned as I let the tension escape my body. She made a loud gulp and climbed up laid on top of me. She snuggled close. All I could see was the top over head as I looked down. I had difficulty tugging my pants up with her weight on me. Her soft breathing was all I heard. I held her tightly and drifted away.  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
I suddenly awoke with the door slamming. My mom was carrying two bags of groceries.  
"You two had a nap?" she asked.  
"Oh, let me help you with those." Kari said climbing off of me.  
"No, I got it." Mom said. "Kari, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Oh, that's okay." Kari said. "I already had some." she winked.  
"Are you sure. Looks like you two didn't touch the lunch." Mom started up.  
"Well I really should be going. It was great meeting you. I see where Willace get his charms from." she said.  
"Well, you be sure and drop by again." Mom said, "you're always welcome."  
"Thank you Pam." Kari smiled. "bye."  
"Bye, bye, dear." Mom waved. "Honey? Aren't you going to walk your girlfriend home?"  
"Yeah, mom, I just need to get my shoes on. Be back in 25." I said. Kari and I were already out on the pavement when I started to talk again.  
"Kari, I'm sorry, I thought it would be better to play along. Listen, I was thinking that maybe you and I could, maybe, be an item. A real one." Kari hugged me.  
"You're way to wholesome, Willace. But I love that about you." she said hugging me.  
"I'm not ready to love anyone now. By babe." she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek." I opened my laptop and held it out to her.  
"Digiport Open." she said, blowing a kiss before being whisked into the digital world.  



	5. I'm TK, I can get over it

I'm TK, I can get over it  
  
  
Kari's POV One Morning in TK's room  
  
I woke this morning but nothing seemed right. The night with TK was more wrong than usual. I bit my lip, so to speak, and ignored that feeling until it was all over. TK feel asleep like every other time before. He was always a soft and passionate kid, I never understood why he was so loving, until I spent a night with Willace. Then I understood how he felt toward me. TK is just a friend in my mind. We were close, but now, I was falling distant to him. I can't help thinking of Willace. My gosh, what is happening to me? I'm going nuts. I am so disgusted with myself. What have done? Today was the day to make things right. I already told Davis I couldn't toy with him anymore. Of course he didn't understand. The stupid puppy wanted to be toyed with. I wish he'd understand and hate me, just like TK was going to hate me. I stared at the ceiling. The sun seeped through the window until it blinded me and I had to turn over. TK moved a bit. He had a comfortable bed.   
  
"Morning beautiful."  
"Good morning yourself." I smiled.  
"Are you okay?" he said. He must have noticed me frowning earlier. I'd hate to explain that was thinking of someone else. I really don't need to hurt two boys.  
"TK, I have a problem. Well I have several problems."  
"You can tell me. I'm your best friend. I'll bet there for you always." he said putting his shirt on. I thanked the fact that his mom was always on business trips. Don't get me wrong, Ms. Takashi was a nice lady, but these visits would be quit impossible otherwise. "You're not pregnant, are you?"  
"TK, I think I've fallen for some one." I said still fixing my eyes on the ceiling.  
"That's okay, I feel the same way." he said hugging my bare body.  
"TK, its not you." I cried.  
"What!? You've been with other people? How could you? I thought you cared." TK was yelling.  
"TK, fuck you. I thought you said I could tell you everything. Looks like I was wrong." I turned the other way putting my clothes back on. I slipped into my panties and placed the room finding whatever was mine. I checked myself in the mirror and then started to leave. TK sat on his bed in shock.  
"Kari! Where are you going? We have to talk, honey." he said in his young pleading tone. Normally, I would have made and excuse or a story. Normally, I would just avoid bringing up how I felt in the first place. Normally, I try to hide my feelings to please others. But then again, Willace wasn't a normal boy.  
"We don't have to do anything. The truth is TK, you're my friend, not my lover. I thought hey, once and awhile, it's okay to fuck with you. You have your own erotic, slow and sweet and love making method. Davis is just the opposite, he's energetic and reckless, but I don't like either of you beyond just friends. Sorry TK!"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. May be we should be just friends." he said flatly and bitterly. Maybe he hated me, but I don't care. I guess subconsciously, I don't want any of them. Subconsciously, I was ruining my own love game. I had this triangle with TK, Davis, and me. Ever since I added Willace into the equation, it sort of self-destructed. I told Davis I can't be with him behind TK's back anymore and now I could even keep a lie from TK.   
"TK, the truth is I'm a bitch and slut and while you thought I was your perfect girlfriend, I've been with Davis. I could have gotten away with it. I don't want your love, just you friendship. I'm so sorry, but it has to end. Last night was a mistake. In fact, every time with you was a mistake. It was so good and yet bad, either way, it was wrong. I'm so sorry for what I did with you, but there is some one I abused worse than you or Davis. I just hope you can forgive me. Bye TK." He was furious. He was enraged. He clenched his fist. But now I understand why. He was in love, just like I love Willace. I gave him a peck on the cheek. Just a friendly one and I left.  
  
TK's POV  
  
I slammed the door and punched the wall. "That deceitful bitch!" I yelled. Stumbling to my room, I started to cry and fell to floor. Everything reminded me of her. I took our picture out from the frame and tore in half. But I could never rip up her beautiful picture. I placed it my shoebox of lost love. In it was a picture of my puppy spot that runaway, though Yama tried to tell me that even though it ran to their place to keep dad and him company. I never believed him. There was also a Valentine's card from this girl I had a crush on in 4th grade. Lastly, it had a feather from the first time Angemon was sacrificed himself to kill Devimon. I emptied my wallet picture and everything I had that reminded me of Kari. I found my first note I got from her. I read it once more and put in the box and I dumped the rest of the pictures in the box and closed it. Still crying, I got up and decided to take a trip to the roof of the apartment complex. I reached the top of the stairs. I opened the door and stood before the sun. I climbed to the ledge and stared up and down. It was amazing, there was beauty in front of me every morning when the sun raised and I seemed to take it for granted. I took a deep breath and paced around. Finally I realized, was it Kari that I truly loved? I imagined myself holding her hand. It was perfect. Yeah, the answer was still yes, but I guess when you someone, you have to let them go. It happened for the best, I told myself. I hopped down from the ledge. I could use some coffee. I was in pretty bad shape. But hey, I'm TK, I can get over it.  



	6. Wouldn't it be Great it were True?

Wouldn't be great if it were True?  
  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I ran over to Izzy's hang out as soon as I left TK's apartment. It was nearest place that had a computer. It was an electronic cafe. Complete with coffee service and more importantly computer terminals. I tried to leave TK in a peaceful manor. I tried to be his friend. Fuck him, if he hated me now. Nevertheless, I lost my dearest and oldest friend. I couldn't help but want to cry. This is what happens when you toy with people's feelings. I dashed into the electronic cafe and sat at the terminal in the back of the room. It was a private both. "Digiport Open" I whispered. Suddenly I was in the digiworld. I marched through the digital world without my protector, Gatomon. I ran and ran until I found another d-terminal. I found the monitor embedded in a side of a canyon. I looked down the canyon and pulled my d3 out. It was the to Colorado. Taking a leap of faith. I jumped the canyon ledge from my side and slide into the d-terminal before smacking the canyon wall.  
  
Though, for days, I wanted to leave him, the more I tried, the harder it was. Finally, I just gave up. It was better to realize I just love the stupid oaf than to fool myself otherwise.  
  
I looked around and found trees and sorts. I ran as fast as I could until I found Willace's house. Still panting, I knocked on the front door. Frantically, i straightened out my appearance.  
  
"Why hello, Kari." said Wilace's mom.  
"Good day, Pam. Can Willace come out and play?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, Willace is sick. He hasn't eaten in days." she said  
"Can I see him? I'm not worried about catching what he got. Its really important."  
"I'm sorry, he doesn't want to be bothered now." she said. She had a whole different look about her. Maybe Willace told her how I broke his heart. The last time I saw him, I told him I wasn't ready to love anyone and yet I still managed to force him to lay me. No, she was just being a concerned mother. If she had known, she would have gave me a stern lecture before requesting I never returned.  
"Did he say why?" I asked.  
"He said he was feeling melancholy and I assume it has something to do with your relationship. Willace hasn't had many friends growing up. His best friends are these silly stuffed rabbits he carries around. I don't know what you did, but he won't talk to me like he used to. He used to be able to tell me everything. I'm sorry if I sound a bit detrimental. Honestly, I've never seen him like this. Was it something between you two?"  
"Yes, it was my fault. I hurt him because I was too afraid to get close. But I need to see him. I need to tell him how I feel. I want to tell him I love him and I want to be with him always. Please, let me talk to him. I'm madly in love with him."  
"I think Willace just needs some time."  
"Okay, sorry to bother you." I said. Suddenly I don't know why, but I sniffled a bit and it built up until I sobbed. All right, so I faked it, but I was getting desperate.  
"There, there, Kari, I know, Willace means a lot to you. Why don't you come in and grab some tissues and I'll go see if he's up."  
"Thank you." I nodded and sniffled some more. If there is one thing I know how to do, was get what I wanted. I wanted Willace.   
  
Willace's mom signaled an okay sign to me from down the all after she peaked in his room. I walked nervously to his room and knocked on it.  
"Its open, mom." I heard. There was a sound from his room that sounded like a handball being tossed against the wall. I entered.  
"Hi Willace." I said.  
"Sure. Whatever." he said lying on his bed and tossing the ball at the wall.  
"Hey, don't be like that." I said. "I came to tell you that I choose to be with you. I told TK and Davis to just be my friends. TK, hates me now. You're the one I want now."  
"So I was just a last resort to you?" he said dryly.  
"No, I told Him I couldn't see anymore. I told him I loved someone else. I'm madly in love with you Willace." I pleased. Then I laid beside him on the bed and snuggled to him. he pushed me away at first and but then he stopped resisting and I rested my head on him. I brushed my cheeks against his chest and then worked my way up to his neck.  
"Stop Kari."  
"Stop what?" I said gently and started sucking on his ear lobes.  
"K-k-Kari." he said pushing me away. "I think we should talk."  
"I'm listening, honey.  
"Not here, I know just the place." he said seriously. "Mom, I'm gonna step out side for awhile, I think I need some fresh air."  
"What Willace, honey?" she called from downstairs  
"I said, I'm gonna get some ionized-oxygenation." I said.  
"Oh, why didn't you just say you needed some fresh air?" she called. "Be home quarter to, and button up its gonna get cold after sun down. Make sure you bring Kari back for diner." Willace was turning red, but he slid into his disheveled and untied snickers on and we both walked out into the wilderness.  
  
  
I held Willaces hand as he led me up a rocky path.   
  
  
I sat on top of Willace's lap. He was sitting against a rock that looked over a cliff. It was a ledge that encompassed the forestry and lake that was basically Willace's back yard. I straddled over both his legs facing him. He looked at the ground often. Maybe he was nervous when I started at him. Once and a while our eyes would lock up.  
  
I genuinely wanted him. He was everything to me. My sanity, I mean I fought myself days over the idea of actually falling for someone. My goodness and light was all I wanted to show because of him. This is why I wanted him to go away. I think we both needed each other, but I didn't want to need anyone. I like my independence and not having others worry about me.  
  
"Kari?" he asked. "you wanna...I mean is that why you're here? Because we can, I don't care anymore. Its just sex."  
"I think we shouldn't do it so much." I said distantly. Most of the time I'd be the one to ask, but Willace was always eager. He was a randy little boy.  
"Oh...okay Kari" he said staring at the lake below us. The sun reflected off the water like tiny rubies. I've seen enough sunsets by the water to not have to see it. I liked the warmth from Willace. I closed my eyes and hugged him. Finally, I pushed him away and began to climb of him. We were right for each other, yet so wrong. I was afraid. What if I, Kari Kamiya, fell in love.  
  
"Willace, don't say that. Its not just sex. Not with you anyway. It's something special. If you don't want me anymore, I understand. I was such a slut." I said. Even more weakly, I forced myself to say. "Good bye, my sweet Quiet American."  
"Yeah, I thought I didn't want to be around you. I tried to fool myself to thinking I could just be friends, but the more I'm around you and every time I look in your eyes. I know I'm falling deeper and deeper. Thats why I've been mopping around at home. I want to forget you. Though its in vain." I opened Willace's computer and was about to lift my d3 up when he clung to my arm and whirled me around.  
  
"Wait Kari, I just want to let you know, it's been fun running around with you. The truth is when I said I was falling deeper and deeper, I meant I was falling in love with you. I know you could never feel that way about me and I can't stop feeling that way about you. What I'm trying to say is that I'll always care about you and be there for you. I think I need you, but I want you to do whatever makes you the most happiest, even letting you go. But please stay away from me. Just stay the fuck away because if you keep hugging and kissing me, I'd just fall for you all over again."  
  
"Willace, you're such a romantic. Its sickening. Its gross and I hate it. I hate it becuase..because...I...I" Willaces's eyes widened. "I have to go," I said. "Good bye, my...." I wish I had finished and said love, but I didn't. My gosh, he probably hates my guts now. He probably thinks I find his love is sickening. Really I don't mean that at all. I mean I find that some one actually loving me is sickening. I can understand if some one loves my body like Davis, or my friendship like TK. But me, the real me, who would love that? Now he thinks that I meant he was naive and I don't care about him. I'm such a terrible friend. Who ever said I was perfect? Why do people always expect that from me?  
  
I dropped my d3. And walked over to a tear sniffling Willace. "Willace, I love you. I'm afraid of being in love. I mean its not like anything I've ever felt before. That's why I wanted to run. That's why I still want to run. Please don't hate me Willace."  
  
  
  
Willace's POV  
I sat on my rock at the top of a cliff. It was the best backyard a kid could have. It was the great open fields and serene beauty of Colorado. I can see all the way down the cliff face to my parent's summer home. There was a clear blue lake that mirrored the brilliant light sky. It was breath taking.  
  
I sniffled and clutched on another rock looking over the lake water. It was beautiful at during a sunset. It looked like thousands of pieces of glass glittering by a fire. I cried way to much for a boy my age. We geniuses are messed up. Look at Izzy, he buries himself in his work and hides his emotions to everyone. Mentally, we are considered a next step in human progression and yet emotionally I'm regressed as a baby. There was a source of this regression. I hated it. I hated what this source did to me. At the same time, I love her. I wanted her to go away and to stay away from me forever.  
  
"Please go. Just stay away, Kari." I sobbed. Her image was blurry. "I don't need a another heartbreak. I don't need to be dragged around at the end of your leash."  
"But Willace, darling, I'm not afraid to admit it." she pleaded. I wanted so desperate to believe her. It didn't matter if I did. I'd take her anyway I can get her. I was at the end her leash and nothing could change that. "I love you, Will-will-baby." she continued.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
"Willace, look at me." I said. I wanted to him see me, not who I've become, but me, the 'real' me. I wanted to beg for him to stay with me.  
"Willace!" I called. I reached up his chin and forced him to turn and face me. His tear stricken face hid his handsome features and brought out a certain boyish charm. "Will-will, I need you." I pulled him tight to me and squeezed him. If I let go, I was afraid he would run away like a scared dog. "Listen, Willace, you're not at the end of my leash. I'm at the end of yours. I'll do anything to be with you. I'll change. I promise."  
"No Kari." he said wiping his tears away. It made me afraid he would push me away. "Don't change Kari. Don't ever change. I love you just the way you are. A perfect angel, my angel of light." he forced a smile. I couldn't help but gasp and let go of my embracing hug and leap into his arms again with my arms around his neck. HisGetting on my tippy toes to kiss him. He leaned in. He forced a kiss. Way to go Will-will! I thought. I pulled his face so it pressed up to mine. His hands ran down my back. I was finally free; rid of the expectation that I was perfect. I understand now no matter how imperfect I was, I'll always be perfect in his eyes.  
  
Willace's POV  
  
I don't know why I took her back. I'd find every excuse to take her back. Suddenly something clicked in my mind. For some reason I was reminded of my mom's old Rod Stewert tapes; "A Reason To Believe", in particular.  
  
  
If I listened long enough to you,  
I'd find a way to believe that it's all true.  
Knowing that you lied, straight-faced, while I cried,  
Still I'd look to find a reason to believe.  
Someone like you makes it hard to live without somebody else.  
Someone like you makes it easy to give, never think of myself.  
  
If I gave you time to change my mind,  
I'd find a way to leave the past behind.  
Knowing that you lied, straight-faced, while I cried,  
Still I'd look to find a reason to believe.  
Someone like you makes it hard to live without somebody else.  
Someone like you makes it easy to give, never think of myself.  
  
Kari had lied to me, she was lying now. I thought nothing can make me believe she truly wants me. But like most things I thought were true, Kari did something to change it. She sat on my favorite rock and smiled at me. She tugged me toward her. I sat beside her. She pulled my face slowly and surely until my ears rested on her chest. I could hear her heart beat. It was steady and yet in a state of unrest and slightly faster than expected.  
  
"My heart flutters when you're near." she said rocking me back and forth. This was the only reason I actually needed. I rather be a fool in love than a genius alone. I figure if I love her and she wants to be with me, who cares if she loves me. "Its because I love you." she smiled. I smiled. I didn't care. Though wouldn't it be great it were true.  



End file.
